clubspongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
If you are looking for the series, check out SpongeBob SquarePants (series). If you are looking for the gallery, check out SpongeBob SquarePants (character)/gallery. SpongeBob SquarePants is a childish, happy, sea sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea. He was born on July 14, 1986; with the age of 32, SpongeBob's Driver License and is a boy. (Gender: Male) SpongeBob SquarePants is the main character in the show of the same name, "SpongeBob SquarePants"SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show). SpongeBob lives in Bikini Bottom and lives next to his neighbors, Squidward and Patrick. SpongeBob's best friend is Patrick. He has other friends such as Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Gary, and much more! SpongeBob is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is currently located at 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob likes JellyfishingSpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1 Episode 3a) Jellyfishing (July 31, 1999) and making Krabby PattiesSpongeBob SquarePants: (Season 1 Episode 1a) Help Wanted (May 1, 1999). SpongeBob SquarePants was originally created by Stephen Hillenburg in 1999. Margaret SquarePants is the mother of SpongeBob SquarePants and Harold SquarePants is the father of SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1 Episode 5b) Home Sweet Pineapple (August 14, 1999). SpongeBob has a pet snail called Gary. SpongeBob is bad at driving and has failed over 1,000,000 times, precisely, 1,258,056 times. How is this possible? SpongeBob is excellent at working at The Krusty Krab. His job is being The Fry Cook, making Krabby Patties. He is so good that according to "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" he has been "Employee Of The Month" 374 times"The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (November 2004). 374 months is equaled to 31 years and 2 months. Either "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" is placed in the future or SpongeBob has been working at The Krusty Krab since he was a baby! Trivia * SpongeBob looks like a kitchen sponge, but he is actually a sea sponge. * SpongeBob's parents look more like Sea Sponges than Kitchen Sponges. * SpongeBob is 32 years and 4 months old as of November 14, 2018. * SpongeBob was originally going to be called SpongeBoySpongeBoy Ahoy! (Original SpongeBob TV Show Name) but this was copyrighted by a mop company. * SpongeBob's real name may be Robert, as seen in episodes such as Patrick SmartPants and Library Cards. * Furthermore, SpongeBob may be called SpongeRobert because of this. In Library Cards, SpongeBob was called SpongeRobert when Patrick was talking about cartoon time. * Tom Kenny, the voice of SpongeBob, also voices other characters like, "Heffer" from Rocko's Modern Life, The "Ice King" from Adventure Time, "Dog" from CatDog, and much more! References Sponges Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Sponge Category:Sponges Category:Main Characters Category:Main characters Category:SpongeBob Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Male Characters Category:Male characters Category:SpongeBob's Family Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Video game characters Category:Major Characters Category:Major characters Category:Book Characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Battle For Bikini Bottom Category:Battle for Bikini Bottom Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water